Kickin' it with Shake It Up
by GeekyChicgirl
Summary: What happens when the Wasabi Warriors go to Chicago for a karate tournament and end up in Shake It Up Chicago studio, Eddie tries to get girls with the help of Ty and Deuce, Jerry tries to flirt with Tinka but everything fails meanwhile Rudy and Milton win a submarine and are stuck there perhaps forever?And finally Jack and Kim meet Rocky and Cece,perhaps there will be jealousy?
1. Think&guess it up

What happens when the Wasabi Warriors go to Chicago for a karate tournament and end up in Shake It Up Chicago studio, Eddie tries to get girls with the help of Ty and Deuce, Jerry tries to flirt with Tinka but everything fails meanwhile Rudy wins a submarine and is stuck there perhaps forever? And finally Jack and Kim meet Rocky and Cece, perhaps there will be jealousy and love in the air?

Disclaimer : I dont own Kickin It or Shake It Up Chicago. (sigh)

By the way this is just the intro

Jack's pov

Today was the big day, after Christmas we found out we were the best dojo in country except of course Black Dragons. Me and my gang were in usually as we are, The Falafel Phil's. We were talking about Milton's painfullest wedgie of the year which made me lose my appetite. Rudy walked in jumping up and down like a girl, he came to us and he said ''I have big news, we are going to Chicago for a karate tournament''. Everyone of us cheered except Jerry screaming like he usually does, Eddie told Jerry begging ''Dont tell me there are some pink hair left on your leg.''. Jerry told us ''Oh no, dude I took care that its just that my cousin Deuce Martinez lives in Chicago''. I wondered if he is like Jerry, Jerry showed a picture of Deuce everyone was speechless for some reason except Kim,she said breaking the silence ''Oh my god, that dude's got huge eyebrows'' Jerry said ''Then check his cologne, last time he told me he hasn't showered for 5 months and somehow he has got a girlfriend''

We went to our dojo practicing for the huge tournament, when it was time for us to leave I know eavesdropping is wrong but it was Kim I heard Grace saying ''Come on, I'm sure he likes you I mean if you aren't interested in him I was wondering ... I could have him?'' Kim quickly said ''No and yes I like him but it's none of your business, Grace and yes I will buy you a gift, Julie said that she wants me to take a picture of the biggest museum and to buy a gift she will give to Milton''. Grace shrugged ''Ew, nerd love'' they walked out and I just wondered who were they talking about? ... Could be me.

I went home and slept thinking about Kim, a voice or should I say consience said echoing ''It could be you'' I thought defensively ''Shut up and I don't care doubting and by the way, in Karate Games she nearly kissed me in the top of the Hollywood sign but Dolph just had to interrupt saying ''CUT ... I cut my leg'' I thought about tomorrow and I couldn't wait. Jerry also told me that Deuce is friends with the background dancers of Shake It Up Chicago! I don't like dancing but my sister encourages and begs me to watch it with her when I'm home. Though I haven't seen it for about 3 months, I miss it the news said that Shake It Up Chicago got burned down because of the host forgetting to turn of his sunbed. Dude, that guy must be getting pampered and manicured 24/7, I thought about Kim again and drifted to sleep when I thought ''Ah, tomorrow I so going to be intresting


	2. Meet&Greet It Up

**This is the second chapter and I promise it is longer than the first chapter and I just started to be on fanfiction so please give me constructive advice on what to do better to this story**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin' It and Shake It Up**

**Kim's pov : **

I thought about what Grace said all day, even though I had that conversation with Joan already I felt nervous telling Grace because I know she has a crush on him too. After all, all girls in Seaford High like him and treat him like a hero,today was the day we were going to Chicago. I brushed my teeth, dressed up in a t shirt saying ''What The Heck?!'', blue jeans and Nike trainers. I came to the dojo and the guys were already there with their suitcases, Jerry said something about this girl named Tinka who is on Shake It Up Chicago, she has a strange accent.

Rudy came out of the office and said ''Let's go to Chicago!'' everyone cheered,we went to the airport and the plane. In the plane, it was awful because of a little boy kicking my backseat I got angry and almost flipped him but Rudy stopped me. When we got out of the plane, Jerry called the cab, Rudy said ''While you guys book a hotel, I'm going to go to win the biggest submarine'', Milton said ''I'm going with you, it will be perfect for my history project''. I stopped them by saying '' GUYS, remember last time, Rudy went to Hollywood to play that prank called Box That Head and look what happened to him, you better take care of him, Milton'', Jerry said ''Relax, little diva''. I shouted at him throughout the whole ride till it stopped, Jack said ''Dude, the hotel is like two blocks away from...'' Jack looked where we stopped I followed his glance and I found out we were in front of the best teen dance show, Shake It Up Chicago **(A/N This is after Ty It** **Up), **Eddie seeing the girls going into Shake It Up Chicago, he said ''I'm out'', I said pulling out his ear ''Look Eddie we promised to book the hotel for Rudy, so don't you dare go the or I will...'' Jack said breaking us up 'Okay, that's it, no more fighting and we could go there''. Eddie said ''How could we get there, I bet there are tons of securities''. Jerry pulled out something that looked like VIP card saying guests, Jerry said ''I got this under control'', usually when he says that I don't believe him but now I do but only because he has proof.

Each of us got our guests VIP cards and came out of the car and walked to the door of the studio, I saw the background dancers dancing and practicing, we actually saw a guy walking on hands Eddie said ''Wow, that guy could totally be on circus''. We saw someone that looked totally familiar, Jerry ran up to that guy and said ''Deuce, what up'', Deuce said ''Good, good even the business in Crusty's is good'', later me, Jack and Eddie introduced ourselves to Deuce, Deuce said ''Hey guys wanna go to Crusty's later'' all of us said in unison ''Sure''. Jack said ''We now got to go book a hotel'', Deuce said stopping us ''Hey you could stay at my place'' I said ''No but thanks''. We all walked out and the dancers started to dance, I blurted out ''Oh yeah, that's my jam!'' and started dancing until Jack picked me up and got me out of the studio, I said ''That's not fair, that was my jam'',Jack said, responding nicely and rudely at the same time ''I know and I don't care, anyways Eddie, Jerry we gotta go and book a hotel''

I suddenly wondered what was going on with Milton, Rudy and that silly submarine, why do they care about that, jeez its just some submarine.

**Rudy's pov:**

Me and Milton officially just won the biggest submarine, we went in there and Mitlon said ''Wow I cant believe this is THE Alertor 5000''** (A/N I made it up) **I said ''Yeah whatever don't care, I just wanna play later lets go'' I almost opened the door when I turned on the knob, it got out, I turned to Milton and said ''Milton, I may have done something'' Milton responded clueless ''What?'' I showed him the knob and he said ''NO, no this can't be happening'', we shouted ''HELP!'' and I thought ''Oh my god the tournament!'' I panicked and said to Milton ''Milton, I just want to say that I love you and I love my family to death, including Uncle Blake'' Milton just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**What do you think will happen, will they be trapped forever or will they get out?**

**Please review me **

**My twitter is Brightysmile1 and please follow!**


	3. No chance on girls it up

**This chapter has 3 pov's so this will be a long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It and Shake It Up**

* * *

**Milton's pov:**

I can't believe what Rudy just did, we could be trapped here forever! Then I had an idea and told Rudy ''Rudy, do you have your phone?'', Rudy asked cluelessly ''Yes, why?. I said ''You could call them''. He said ''I could call Jack because he is the responsible one in the group''. While he was calling I knew we had no choice so I washed my hands to start my history project which was to check the equipments and what they are, anyways I washed my hands but the water was all greasy and gooey. I heard Rudy say behind my back ''No signal, what about you? You could call Jack.''

I said wisely ''Affirmative'', so I got out my android phone but the phone slipped and fell into a hole which meant it just went into the water. Rudy yelled ''NO,no, this can't be happening!'' I said not panicking ''It's going to be fine''. Rudy yelled again ''Well I'm pretty much freaking out here!''.

He started rolling on the floor and I thought ''This was going to be a long day.''

**Eddie's pov:**

We just booked a hotel and started worrying about Milton and Rudy, we all called them and Jack said ''They're not picking up''. Kim started pacing and she said ''I warned Milton about Rudy, want if they were kidnapped, what if they ...'' Jerry cut her off ''Relax yo'' Kim shouted ''I will not relax'' they started arguing. I said cutting them off ''We better get to Crusty's and you guys can argue about it tomorrow, okay?'', they both said in unison ''Okay''. Jack said ''Well lets go''

We called a cab to Crusty's and when we went there we greeted Deuce and we sat in a table, I saw a redhead girl **(A/N It's not Cece nor the girl from Swathmore Academy)** come in and I thought '' Time to make my move''. I sprayed my mouth and went to the girl and I said ''Well hello''. The girl put her hand in front of my face and said ''In your damn silly dreams'' and walked off. She went to this guy and I heard him say my line ''Well hello'' oh and guess what? She giggled and said ''Hello'' she gave him a paper which I guess was her number because she said ''Call me'' and she walked to the booth with her friends.

I walked to the guy and said ''Dude you totally stole my line'' He said ''Sorry dude I just had my charm on, I'm Ty by the way'' I introduced myself and said '' How did you get her number''

Deuce came in and said '' If you could excuse me, if its one thing Ty teaches me about charm it is always be smooth and girls will give you their number not unless your Gunther Hessenheffer'' **(A/N Gunther is in this story) **Iasked ''Who is Gunther?'' Ty said pointing out ''Its Guy over there''.

I said ''Oh, can you guys help me get my charm on'', Deuce said ''Sure'' Ty said continuing his sentences ''If you follow the rules off the charms''

**Jerry's pov:**

We all went to Crusty's and I saw some blond girl with sparkly clothes. I went to her and said ''Well hello, I'm Jerry and I'm guessing you're beautiful and Tinka'', she said to me ''Are you talking to me?''. I said ''Who else is so beautiful in this room besides me and is Tinka let's go to the booth and call it a date?'', she said harshly ''I'd rather go out with my grandma's goat'' and walked off. The background dancers who I guess are Rocky and Cece came up to me and Rocky said ''There's no chance with her not unless you're my brother, Ty'' I said to them ''Well I'm not giving up'' Cece said ''Well if I were you, to win Tinka's heart I would wear sparkly clothes and show I'm worth it'' I said ''I have a plan, I will wear sparkly clothes like her's and show I'm worth it''. I walked off the restaurant and I heard Cece say ''Hey, that was my plan''

* * *

**Please review this story and follow me on twitter (brightysmile1)**


	4. Meeting your doppelganger it up

**Disclaimer : This is so annoying to say in every chapter but I do not own Kickin' It and Shake It Up**

**Thanks for the review and I'm going to put SilverNightBlade's idea in my story and Jack is going to meet Logan and this story has for the first time ever in my story, one of Shake It Up's point of view in this chapter**

* * *

** Cece's pov**

I was in the Crusty's and some guy who was flirting with Tinka (which has never happened except if it was Ty) and that guy just stole my idea. Rocky was too busy telling me to let it go when I saw some guy who looks just like Logan, I poked Rocky in her arm and said ''Look Rocky, this guy looks just exactly like Logan''. Rocky looked at me and then said, joking ''Maybe it is his doppelganger or his long lost brother'' I looked at Rocky surprised ''Maybe it is his doppelganger or something'' She looked at me ''I was joking and by the way it's Logan, he kinda looks cute with or without the beanie'' I gave her a glance which said 'You call my stepbrother cute ever again, I will bury you alive' and I said ''Even if you're joking its true, I can't believe I'm doing this but I'm going to flirt to prove it to you and you will see''

I went there and I said to Logan's whatever and said ''Hi gorgeous'', he said being oblivious ''Hey''. I said to him ''What's your name or I will call you gorgeous all day even though you are'' I looked at Rocky and she looked disgusted thinking that its Logan, anyways the guy said ''I'm Jack and this is Kim, we are here for until Sunday for a karate tournament''.

I said introducing myself '' I'm Cece'' the girl who he called Kim appeared to look jealous because she clenched her fist but she let it free when I said ''Me and my best friend Rocky couldn't help but notice that you look exactly like my brother and me and Rocky think you are his doppelganger or his long lost brother expect you don't wear an obnoxious beanie, shout in my face saying ZAM! And you didn't fire me from the mall!'' The guy looked surprised and Kim looked shocked I continued ''Sorry, you can go talk to him to the booth, and if he asks who send you here say Cece send me here and she thinks if your doppelganger''

**Jack's pov**

****Some girl named Cece said I have a doppelganger or long lost twin brother and she was right, I went to the booth and introduced myself. We seem to be getting along and he was telling me the story when he pranked Cece and she ended up electrocuting her hair with a straightener, she looked like Albert Einstein and it ended up on the internet because Logan took a picture.

We laughed and I said ''It actually ended up on the internet? He said, chuckling ''It will always be there, you can check it out'', I took out my phone, looked it up and it was so hilarious we laughed again. He said to me ''Bro, we could meet here tomorrow at 4 pm, we will meet my dad and I will ask if I have a long lost twin brother because that would me SO cool'', I said ''I know right, I gotta go now and I will meet ya tomorrow here at 4 pm, see ya''

Me and the gang went back to the hotel, we agreed that Kim and Eddie will go looking for Milton and Rudy because I am going to meet Logan and for some reason Jerry is going to flirt with Tinka. We played Black Ops: Call Of Duty on X box , Kim was really good at it and she was also so beautiful ... I thought ''Snap out of it''.We went to sleep and I wondered what was going to happen when I meet Logan.

I drifted off to sleep dreaming about Kim

* * *

** What do you think? **

**Please review me and please follow me on twitter (Brightysmile1)**

**I don't own Black Ops: Call Of Duty and X box**

**There is a poll saying will Milton and Rudy escape off the submarine, check it out!**


	5. Look It Up

**Sorry it took a long time, I was on writers block and my school work is horrible, its like everyday homework.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin' It or Shake It Up, OMG I miss saying that.**

**This chapter pretty much focuses on looking for Milton and Rudy, also on Jack's point of view.**

Kim's pov

Today was the day we were looking for Milton and Rudy, I woke up,brushed my teeth and showered. I decided to not wear makeup I got out of the bathroom and Jack said sarcastically ''Looking very beautiful today Kim'' I said yelling at him ''Shut up Jack!''. I heard Jerry say ''Uh oh angry Kim is coming out of the shell'' I came storming up to him, I said to them ''Look we gotta go look for Milton and Rudy, they could be anywhere and we don't know around Chicago so Jerry call your cousin Deuce,okay?''.Jerry got out his phone, he said to us and ''Deuce said he'll be here in 10 minutes'' Eddie came out of the other bathroom, stopped, stared at me and said ''Wow you look like a sea monster''. Everyone was laughing except me and I said ''Shut up or I will rip all your ears out''.

We waited for 10 minutes, Jerry and Jack went to the Crusty's so it was only me, Eddie and Deuce who were going to look for Milton and went outside and Deuce asked us ''What did they say they were going to?'' Eddie answered ''Some submarine competition they were going to''. All Deuce said was ''Follow me'' I started being scared something happened to them. We saw 'the biggest submarine' that Rudy was so excited about, we tried to go in there I said ''Its locked'' but Eddie found the key under the carpet. We went in there and we found Milton and Rudy looking exhausted, they looked up and saw us. They quickly got up but their legs were like jelly, so me and Deuce helped them.

Deuce guided them through the door and when we got to the hotel they fell asleep. I whispered to Deuce and Eddie ''How exhausted they looked, I feel sorry for them'', Eddie said to me ''It's their fault they went to the submarine in the first place''. Me and Deuce looked at him like we had three heads and he said ''What?''. Milton and Rudy got up and ate as much food as they can, we said to them ''How did you guys even get stuck in the submarine''. Milton said to us ''Rudy turned on the knob and it came right out'' I could believe how exhausted they looked, I was interrupted by my thoughts when Rudy said ''When Jack and Jerry come back, tomorrow we will practice for the karate tournament because me and Milton have been about 2 days away so we better get it spot on''

Jack's pov

I can't believe that Logan could be my long lost twin. When I came into the apartment I introduced myself to his dad and his step-mother said ''Wow you really look like Logan, if you want anything just help yourself to the kitchen'' and she went to her room. His dad told us to sit and he said ''Okay guess I have to say this but Logan... this is your long lost twin, you guys were separated when you were only 2 months old because your mother moved with Jack''. Logan cheered and said ''Welcome to the family''. I couldn't believe... I have a twin''

* * *

**I'm sorry Jack's pov is short.**

**Please review me or follow me on twitter (Brightysmile1).**

**Thanks for reviewing me, anyone that reviewed me!**


	6. Thinks that could go wrong it up

**i cant believe I haven't uploaded in ages and I'm sorry I didn't it's just school work but luckily I don't do Geometry because I'm crap at it ... moving on.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin' It or Shake It Up and I promise this chapter is long so enjoy the story**

**Jack's pov**

I couldn't believe I had a twin because it was unbelievable and before me and Logan left the apartment to have our brotherly bond, Logan said ''I left my jacket in my room, I gotta go get it here and Cece don't irritate him with your bossiness''. Cece shouted at him back ''I'll try not too if I'm talking to another face that's you!'', Logan slammed the door and I wondered how could the mom deal with them arguing. Cece started flirting with me and said ''I was only kidding when I said I couldn't flirt with you, at least you're not irritating as Logan and wear a beanie'' I saw that she was trying not to shout and she was gritting her teeth to hold on. I was going to move but she started moving her hands up and down on my chest and I gulped. Logan came and Cece went back to the couch and Logan said ''Thanks for not irritating him Cece, lets go Jack''

We went to the Crusty's and got to know each other more than ever, I still felt frozen that I had a twin and he skateboards too when I told him I skateboard he said ''Whoa that's so cool, we could go to the biggest skateboarding place in the mall next week'' I heard my phone singing one of Bobby Wasabi's weird theme song he made for himself. It was a message and it said ''We found Rudy and Milton so mission accomplished P.S. practice for karate tournament tomorrow. xKimX =D TEXT BACK!'' I said to Logan ''Okay that sound so cool, I gotta go practice for a karate tournament'' Logan said ''Okay good luck dude'', I said back ''thanks man''.

I texted Kim and it said ''Wow cool, I can't wait to practice because we haven't practiced since we got here P.S. I have a new twin now!'' I went to the hotel and they congratulated me and Kim said ''So this is the first time you've seen him since you've been separated, you're so lucky I always wanted a twin'' I joked and said ''Come on you wouldn't want that, in movies girl twin comes in and steals your whole damn life, in boys they just have a brotherly bond'' she argued back ''No way, in sisters there is shopping, talking about boys but there will be a few bumps in the road but still'' I told her that it was a joke and she calmed down and she said ''I was close to beating you up'' Eddie asked ''Did anyone just wonder where Jerry is'' I answered ''He is trying to win over the freaky girl with sparkly clothes, her name is um ... Tinka'' I wondered why Jerry just wouldn't give up.

**Jerry's pov**

**** I tried every plan for the past 2 hours when finally, I came to Tinka and I said in my best charming voice ''Hey pretty lady'' Tinka said in her beautiful accent, yeah I said beautiful I was hypnotized by her eyes and her voice in the background saying ''Didn't you hear my goat joke because, if I'm going to say it'' she came close to my face and said ''I'd rather go out with my grandma's goat, trust me I would'' I accidently ended up kissing her on the lips and she started kissing back, our tongues were fighting for dominance and she pulled away, pretending that she hated it and said ''Ugh, I think I might actually gag'' I said to her, ''Okay, but just to let you know you kissed back and I knew you were happy so I don't really care because you are really hard to win over and I could hear the girls screaming for me'' I went to the hotel, all I said was ''Wow you guys are here so ha-'' I cutted myself up.

They waited for me to continue and Eddie said ''What?'' I didn't continue I ust said ''You know what Jack, Eddie,Milton and Rudy, don't try to win over girls because you nay end up kissing then and then what ... oh they kiss you back and say that they may gag and then you might realize that you have feelings for them!''. I slammed the door on them and cried. This was the firs time I have cried about a girl, they tried to opened the door amd I said ''Leave me alone and don't bother opening.

* * *

**How was it, this was a really boring chapter right?**

**Review and follow me on twitter (brightysmile1) or read my story or tell your friends about this.**

**Thanks and bye**


	7. Rocky's first kiss it up

Hi guys, I know it's been a bit of a long time and I'm so sorry if you are dissapointed at me about the story, I heard that you guys want more Rogan so this chapter is a bit of Rogan and the next chapter could be when Jack and Kim get together everyone alright with that, eh? i LOVE Rogan too so if you want me so focus on Kick and Rogan just tell me as long as it's not rude

* * *

Kim pov

I said to them ''We have been trying to open the door and talk to Jerry for the past two hours, it's useless'', when the door opened I was surprised but Jerry had bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot. Jack was concerned and he asked Jerry ''Are you okay, I heard crying but please don't tell me you are crying about the time your grandma was wearing a bikini and about the crackers, Jerry looked up he said '' Oh no, I'm over that, I'm just crying because I accidently kissed Tinka, she kissed back but she said she might actually gag. She is hard to win over but I have feelings for her even though I don't really know her that well except she has a really foreign accent and she wears sparkly clothes a lot''.

Rocky's pov

Since the wedding (that was cancelled) and being back on Shake It Up Chicago, I didn't really know what to do but chat Logan in Crusty's. I said to him ''So that must be really cool having a twin isn't it''. He replied to me ''Yes it is, I mean it's so easy to get along with him and he skateboards too'' I said surprisingly ''Wow that so cool, that's why I always wondered why I like you'' I froze realizing what I just said. He knew I felt tense so he hold my hand he said ''It's okay but I - I like you too'' we nearly kissed when Cece came and got in the way, I was so frustrated Cece said to me ''I may not be his stepsister but I'm not letting you kiss him again so don't do anything ... stupid while I'm gone'' she walked out and I said to him ''I'm so sorry, I think she is just still in her 'about to become a stepsister' zone even though you dad and her mom cancelled their wedding''

He said ''I'm actually happy because me and Cece would be arguing 24/7'', we talked about our relationship and the whole have you ever kissed someone came up. I asked him but he said ''I haven't but I'm really waiting for that moment'' he winked flirty ''how about you Rocky have you kissed anyone'', I hesitated and said ''No except you on the cheek and the near kiss kind of counts'' he left and he winked at me again, I wondered what is he going to do.

I thought where he was when I arrived at the beach when he told me to stay at the beach and he will get there. I saw some lights in the lighthouse, I went there and saw some roses, candles and ... Logan, he said to me ''Well don't you just stand frozen there'' and he put his jacket around me so I wouldn't freeze ... literally. I asked him ''What's all this'', he said smiling at me ''You said you wanted a romantic kiss and I'm here now but if you don't want to rush this just tell me''. We talked about school, my comeback on Shake It Up and family until the moment came, it was so silent but comfortable. He came close to my face, leaned in and kissed me, he pulled away and said ''Well that was... amazing, sorry if you wanted to make out but I was trying to make it sweet and beautiful. I thought ''I am the luckiest girl in the world''


End file.
